


Love Confessing

by LoveGeek15



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Confession, DJWifi, F/M, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, crossposted from tumblr, love confessor, nino asks adrien to apologize to marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 22:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGeek15/pseuds/LoveGeek15
Summary: Post-Animan where Nino asks Adrien to confess his love for MarinetteDoesn't go exactly as planned





	Love Confessing

Nino pats Adrien on the back as they walk into the courtyard. “Thanks for doing this for me, dude. The confession didn’t go exactly as planned.”

“That’s okay Nino. I’m sure Marinette and Alya will understand.”

The DJ grins, “Yup, I hope so.”

… A class period earlier …

A hand slammed on the table. “Hey, Nino.”

He glanced up from his sandwich. “Oh, Alya. Hey. Um, what’s up?”

She crosses her arms and sits next to him. “Listen, about yesterday-”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It was fun hanging out with you.”

“Thanks, it was fun hanging out with you too. But I was wondering if I could ask for a favor?”

He raises an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“Maybe a little help in the ‘I need my best friend to get with your best friend because… you know.’”

“I know?”

She clasps her hands together. “Please Nino.”

“But what about Marinette?”

“Please it’s been way too long for her to be that obsessed so it’s gotta happen somehow you know.”

“Uh. Okay? Wait what even is the favor?”

“So you’re going to tell Adrien that you still have feelings for Marinette-”

“Not anymore really-”

“I know, sweetie, don’t interrupt me. And then tell him you’re busy but you really want to tell her today.”

“Okay? Then what.”

“You’ll tell him to meet Marinette, who doesn’t know what’s going on, and tell him to confess that he likes her.”

“What? That wouldn’t work, he’d say it’s from me. And plus she already knows that I liked her.”

“No, um, tell him to keep your name private. Like tell him to say it’s from ‘someone close to you’ or ‘anonymous’. Actually, just tell him to say ‘someone close to you.’”

He sighs and continues on his sandwich, “I don’t know about this Alya.”

She pouts, “Pleeeeeeeeease.”

One glance at the blogger and soon enough, he’s up and talking to Adrien, executing part one of Alya’s ‘perfect plan’.

…

Marinette was sitting underneath a tree, sketching a few designs when she hears an angel’s voice.

“Marinette?”

She looked up and met eyes with the love of her life. Hastily, she stood and dropped her sketchbook, greeting back, “H-hi Adrien.”

He smiles at her stammer and stands in front of her. She was closing her eyes and turned in a different direction. “Why are you closing your eyes?”

Her eyes open wide. “Were they? S-sorry.”

“Relax, Marinette. It’s only me.”

She sighs. “Yeah you are.”

He shakes his head. “Anyways, um, I need to tell you something.”

“Really?” she loosens instantly, “What is it?”

And suddenly, he’s nervous. She looks so concerned, like something was wrong, when really it wasn’t that big a deal. He was doing this a few days ago!

“Um…” He rubs the back of his neck, trying to figure out a way to tell her properly.

“Adrien, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing!” He takes a deep breath. “Look, a certain someone may or may not have been bitten by the love bug recently.” _Okay then I guess we’re going Chat Noir mode_. “And he wanted me to tell you that… that he’s… someone close to you.” _Nice one, casanova._

“What?”

“Oh, would you look at the time,” he glances at his imaginary watch and starts walking away, “My father wants me home, got a photoshoot in a bit, see you later Marinette!” 

She watches him strut away. 

_But you don’t have a photoshoot until tomorrow._

**Author's Note:**

> a little something short and funny from my tumblr (which you should totally follow for more ;) 
> 
> @lovegeek1215
> 
> Edit: why is this still getting hits stop looking like I GREW UP. I LEARNED MY LESSON. NOW STOP LOOKING KSDJHFKS (i mean check out my other fics? maybe??? :D)


End file.
